Coming out
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry and Draco are secretly seeing each other and decide to come out to the rest of the school. Only whilst one comes out the other bottles it. Who comes out and who bottles it? Please R&R.


_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling._

_A few warnings before reading: Slight OOC- ness. Sirius and Remus are still alive and teaching at Hogwarts. Voldemort died at the end of their sixth year. This is also My first Harry/Draco. Please let me know what you think._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

><p>Harry was pressed against the wall of an unused classroom, running his fingers through his boyfriends' hair who was currently licking, sucking and biting Harry's neck. Harry moaned out when he felt an erection press against his own. "Oh Draco." Harry gasped out.<p>

After the fall of Voldemort, as far as everyone else knew. Harry and Draco still hated each other. Truth was, even they didn't know how it happened. They both came back for their final year and it was the same as always. They would spot each other, throw insults and end up with either losing their house points or end up with detention.

It happened one night when Harry was just leaving his detention with Snape, and Draco, as head boy was walking the corridors and spotted Harry. They both started arguing one minute, and the next, they were kissing each other fiercely with Draco pushing Harry into a nearby room where they ended up having sex.

The next morning before they departed, they decided to keep up the act to throw people off until they where ready. That was at the start of their seventh year. It was now the beginning of January and they had decided to come out to everyone. Tonight they decided to meet up in the room of requirement and spend the night together before telling the whole school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Early next morning. Harry came out to Ron and Hermione, who took it a lot better then he thought, he knew Hermione would understand but he wasn't too sure about Ron. With Ron saying it didn't change their friendship and saying he'd punch anyone who had a problem with it made Harry laugh. "The thing is. I have a boyfriend. We decided to tell our houses this morning then let the rest of the school know at breakfast."<p>

"How are you going to let all of Gryffindor know before breakfast?" Ron asked.

Before Harry could answer, Hermione spotted Lavender and Padma walking down from the girls dormitories. Harry and Ron jumped when Hermione squealed in delight and hugged Harry. "I'm so happy for you Harry." she practically yelled down Harry's ear. "I always suspected you were gay, but now you have a boyfriend I'm happy for you." Ron spotted Lavender and Padma standing at the bottom of the staircase, staring with their mouths wide open. Cottoning on to what Hermione was doing asked Harry. "Do you want this keeping secret Harry?" acting as if he didn't know the girls were there. "No. I'm gay and have a boyfriend whom I love and I don't care who knows."

Ron laughed when he saw Lavender and Padma turn around and run back upstairs. "The two biggest gossips now know. I guarantee that by breakfast the whole of Gryffindor will know."

* * *

><p>True enough, when Harry arrived in the great hall for breakfast he was bombarded with questions. Asking if it was true. Confirming that it was, they started to ask who it was who he loved but he just smiled, telling them that they would have to wait and see.<p>

Harry turned in his seat when he felt someone tap his shoulder and saw Sirius stood there. "As your head of house, teacher and most importantly, godfather, I order you to tell me who you are in love with Harry and why I had to hear from a bunch of giggling girls than from you."

Harry stood up and whispered in his godfathers ear who it was. When Harry pulled back he smiled at the shocked look on Sirius's face. "You're serious?"

"No. You are. I'm Harry."

"That's my joke."

Harry laughed. "Yes I am. I love him and he loves me. We have been together since last October."

Sirius nodded. "Then I'm happy for you." he said before walking up to the staff table and taking his seat next to Remus.

"Hey. You tell him who your boyfriend is but you don't tell us." Ron said.

"He's my godfather."

"I'm your best friend."

"I told you I was gay. Sirius had to hear it from someone else."

Ron shrugged. "Alright."he said before he continued to eat his breakfast. By the time breakfast was over. Everyone in the great hall knew that Harry was gay, but still didn't know who his boyfriend was as Draco never showed up for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Harry was just walking out of the great hall with Hermione and Ron when Draco was walking in with Blaise. "Word is that you are gay Potter. Is it true?" Blaise asked.<p>

"It is." Harry said and looked at Draco hopefully.

"You mean to say that the boy who lived. The hero of the wizarding world is a cock sucker? That's disgusting." Draco scowled.

Upset that Draco had backed down and called him, punched Draco knocking him off his feet and ran as tears began to fall. Hermione and Ron ran after Harry.

Sirius, who heard everything and saw Harry punch Draco before running off in tears walked up to Draco who was being helped up by Blaise. "It's funny how you call him disgusting for sucking cock and I bet all you do is moan when it's your cock Harry has his mouth wrapped around. You're lucky that Harry loves you because your teacher or not. I'm very tempted to do some serious harm to you."

"Don't worry professor. I will make sure this idiot sees sense and makes it up to him."

Draco looked at Blaise. "How did you know?"

"I'm not blind stupid. You have some serious making up to do and I suggest you start at lunch time." Blaise grabbed Draco by his arm and dragged him off towards the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Not long into lunch, Draco stormed into the great hall and made his way up between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Eyes set on Harry, Draco slowed down as he reached Harry, hearing people within earshot asking who his boyfriend was.<p>

"I can't tell you who he is." Harry answered, unaware of Draco standing behind him. "Why not?" A Gryffindor asked. "Because he is a stupid dickhead who was meant to let the school know this morning and ended up bottling it before making the one he loves cry." Draco answered.

Harry stood up and faced Draco. "Harry I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"You want forgiveness Draco, you know what you need to do."

Draco smiled. "Then I'll do it gladly." he answered before pulling Harry into a heated kiss. The great hall went silent and watched as their kiss got more passionate before they felt themselves being pulled apart. They both looked up to see Sirius stood there with his hands on their shoulders. "Take it somewhere else before it gets more passionate." They both made to move but stopped when Sirius held Draco back. "Word of warning. Make Harry cry again, teacher or not. I will cause you serious harm. Don't think that losing my job will make me think twice, it's not as if I need the money. I do this because it beats sitting at home twiddling my thumbs."

"Sirius leave him alone, he's apologised." Harry said. Hermione stood up and looked at Harry and Draco. "I won't lie and say I'm not shocked because I am, but if he makes you happy then I'm happy." she said with Ron nodding in agreement.

Draco smirked. "Thanks Granger. Weasley." he said before slipping his arm around Harry and leading him out of the great hall.

Walking out of the great hall, Harry smiled along with Draco as they heard everyone start talking amongst themselves about what they had just witnessed.

When they left the hall, Draco stopped and faced Harry. "I've been wanting to ask this for a while now. Happy now that I can."

"What?"

"Your dorm or mine?"

Harry laughed and kissed Draco. "Yours."

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>

_What do you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
